In general, the duties assigned to this contract will involve maintenance of inventory records of all materials submitted to the National Cancer Institute; the storage and safe keeping of samples, the weighing of samples; the pick-up and delivery of samples to and from the National Cancer Institute, and the distribution and shipping of samples to various testing laboratories.